Staying Home
by JAMZD
Summary: When Haruhi's dad leaves town for a few weeks she is forced to live with Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. What will happen when Tamaki suddenly realises that he doesn't see Haruhi as a daughter and Hikaru confesses to Haruhi the same night?
1. Chapter 1

**Staying Home**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****NOT**** own OHSHC**

**CLAIMER:**** I ****DO**** own the awesomemazing plot.**

**Okay so this is my first Ouran fanfiction so please don't kill me if you hate it!**

"Haruhi, I'm about to leave for the Transitive convention! Come say good bye!"

"Yeah dad, hold on I'm coming!"

A few seconds later I stumbled out of my room still pulling on my uniform blazer to say goodbye to my dad who was wearing a bright pink dress and had about 4 pounds of makeup on his face alone.

"Oh Haruhi…! You look _so_ adorable!"

"Dad what are you talking about, this is what I wear almost _every day_…"

"Oh I know, but you look more grown up since you're staying home alone. But are you sure you want to stay home? Maybe you should go stay with someone from the Host club… Except for Tamaki Suou.; I _don't_ trust him.

"Dad don't worry, I'll be fine. You're only going to be gone for a few weeks and I can take care of myself. Now you should go before you miss the train." I said while ushering my dad out the apartment door.

"Okay, but don't forget to lock the doors at night and to keep your cell phone on _all_ the time so that I can call!" Dad said as I gave him one last shove out the door.

"Yeah dad, don't worry; I can handle a few weeks on my own!"

I shut the door and leaned against it sighing. Finally I was home alone; no dad _and_ no host club.

I was going to continued basking in the bliss of being alone for the first time in a long time when there was a _very_ loud pounding on the door.

"Haruhi-chan, open the door! We're here to drive you to school today!"

And just like that my bliss was ruined by the Host Club's very own devils, the Hitachiin twins.

**(Later that Morning at School)**

"Haruhi…" Hikaru poked me, "Haruhi…" Hikaru poked me again… "Haruhi… Where are you staying while your dad is out of town?"

I continued to ignore the red headed and amber eyed Host.

"Hey Haruhi…" Now Kaoru was poking me, "Haruhi…"

Kaoru and Hikaru poked me at the same time and asked in sync, "Where are you going to stay the next few weeks?"

"At home, now stop poking me." I growled under my breath to the very annoying twins.

"All on your own…? But what if some pervert breaks into your apartment while you're asleep and h—" The twins were cut off by our teacher.

"Excuse me, but would you like to share with the class what you are discussing?" Sensei asked sternly.

"Why yes, because we're sure you'll agree with us." Kaoru said confidently.

_Oh no… He wouldn't; wait, he probably would._

"Fujioka-san thinks that he can stay at home _alone_ for the next few weeks and not have to worry about a pervert breaking into his apartment." Hikaru said, using 'he' and 'his' since everyone thought I was a boy.

"Hmm… I see your point. Fujioka-san does appear like a girl at times and does not look _too_ strong…" Oh gawd, now Sensei was siding with the twins. Then the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Look Sensei, I can take care of myself."

"Well as your Sensei it is my duty to make sure your safe." It isn't, "to make sure you are safe you should have some of your fellow Hosts stay with you, or you stay with them."

"Exactly what we were thinking Sensei." Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync with mischievous grins playing on their faces.

"I would rather stay home alone."

"Well that is too bad Fujioka; as of now if you do not have a fellow Host staying with you or vice versa I will deduct _60%_ of your grades."

*sweat drop*

"But Sensei…"

"No, it is final."

The rest of the day passed with me in a bad mood and the twins constantly grinning.

**(At the Host Club)**

"So who are you going to choose Haruhi-Chan?" Hunny-Sempai asked me with his Lolita cuteness.

"Well I can't choose Tamaki-Sempai because my dad would kill me, and would much rather me choose the twins."

Hearing this, Tamaki got all depressed and went into his corner to sulk.

"Hmm… Well, why don't Kaoru and I move into your place then?"

"What…! I will not have your perverts sleeping in the same apartment as my daughter!" Tamaki yelled, now having his arms around me in a choking hug.

"Sempai… You aren't my father," coughing. "Please let go!" I said as I pushed him off.

"B…But Haruhi! You must allow me to stay with you!"

"No way Sempai; my dad would kill me!"

"I'll deduct your debt by a third if you allow Tamaki to live with you for the next few weeks." Kyoya said while adjusting his glasses.

_Damned Shadow Prince and stupid debt;_ I thought to myself as I also thought that eventually my debt would be gone, but faster if I did this. I sighed and said fine.

**So I know the first chapter is short and sorry if I got honorifics wrong! But as said before, this is my first OHSHC fanfiction! Do you think I should continue? Please review!**

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2: Showers and Microwaves

**Staying Home**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****NOT**** own OHSHC**

**CLAIMER:**** I ****DO**** own the awesomemazing plot.**

"Haruhi! How do I use this commoners shower!" Tamaki asked from the bathroom.

"_Seriously_ Sempai you have different showers?" I said back unimpressed.

"What? We _are_ the rich; it would look strange to have a commoners shower!" Tamaki hollered back like I was some idiot.

_Damned rich people,_ "Coming Sempai; make sure to put a towel on!"

"Hey Haruhi, how do we turn on this miniature oven and get this popcorn to pop?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they studied the popcorn bag and the microwave.

"Really Kaoru and Hikaru, that's a microwave and the popcorn bag; just unwrap and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes." I said, wondering how exactly they fend for themselves at home before remembering they had maids.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called from the bathroom.

"I'm coming Sempai!" I called back from the kitchen as I started to make my way down the hallway.

"The microwave isn't working." The twins said in annoyance.

"Plug it in!" I called back, my annoyance meter inching up.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, now walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Everyone just shut up!" I screamed. Just then the 3 of them were there hugging me.

"Aw Haruhi-chan; you're so cute when you're angry." Kaoru said happily.

"Hey keep your hands where I can see them." Tamaki said while eyeing Kaoru's wandering hands.

"This from the guy in nothing but a towel that is hugging his 'daughter'" Hikaru said, pointing it out to both me and Tamaki.

"Uh well… Um…" Tamaki started to panic; I was still trying to squirm out of the embrace.

Then Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny walked in.

"Hi Haru-chan!" Hunny said happily from Mori Sempai's shoulders. He then studied the situation closer and confusion then embarrassment came over him. I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas of an over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were hidden underneath.

"Well um… We didn't mean to interrupt anything, we're sorry." Hunny said, urging Mori towards the door.

I had a horrified look on my face; Sempai actually thought that something like that would happen.

"Hmm… This'll be interesting to add to all your files." Kyoya said while jotting something down on his clipboard.

"Wha…! No! Nothing happened! Agh get off me you idiots!" I said while freaking out.

"Oh Haruhi, we shouldn't hide anything from them…" Hikaru cooed.

"What are you talking about Hikaru!"

"Oh come on Haruhi; you must remember last night." Kaoru whispered in my ear. I jerked back and right into Tamaki's chest.

"Nothing happened last night! What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"What! You did something to my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, going all pychso-over-protective-dad-even-though-he-isn't-actually-a-dad-but-has-spiky-teeth-and-fire-in-eyes-anyways on the Hitachiin twins.

"Aw come on boss, we both know that you don't _really_ think of Haruhi as your daughter." Tamaki started blushing and freaking out.

"Well I'm going to have to agree with the twins on this one Tamaki." Kyoya said looking up from his clipboard.

"Ha ha Tamaki; even Kyoya agrees with us." The twins taunted.

Tamaki was then dramatically smashed against a wall and then returned to a corner to sulk while a thunder cloud rained over him as mushrooms sprouted out around him.

"Haruhi why can't we just live at the mansion while your dad is out of town; because really, this place is too cramped for all of us…" Hikaru said with a completely bored look.

"Hey Haruhi, what is this?" Tamaki asked me while taking a very frilly pink camisole out of my drawers.

"Sempai get out of my personal drawers!" I screamed. I turned to Hikaru and Kaoru who were now leaning back to back since they knew that they had won. "If living at your mansion means getting Tamaki Sempai out of my stuff then fine; I'll go pack."

"YAY! Haru-chan is going to live with you which means at Kyoya, Mori, and I can visit more!" Hunny squealed; and yes, my 17 year old sempai can squeal.

"Well I guess it does mean we can keep a closer surveillance on them…" Kyoya mumbled while jotting something down on his clipboard.

"What! Closer surveillance!" I yelled, completely mortified that Kyoya and his creepy team have been watching me.

"Yes… And by that way Haruhi; you might want to consider wearing more clothing to bed." Kyoya said with a chuckle.

"What! Kyoya how could you perv on our daughter! Daddy will not allow this! Come on daughter of mine; let's escape from these sick people." Tamaki said, suddenly coming out of his depression and hugging me while also trying to drag me out the door.

"Let go of me Sempai! And stop referring to me as your daughter, Kyoya as my mom, the twins as my brothers, and Honey and Mori as the neighbors! I mean gawd, why do you have to act so stupid?" I screamed at him.

I knew it was harsh but I had simply had enough of him trying to make it like we were one big happy family.

Tamaki's face darkened and he dropped his arms to his sides. "Fine, if that's how you feel Haruhi then I guess there's no point in me being here." He then picked up his still unpacked duffel bag from beside the door where he had left it when he moved in and left the apartment.

The whole Host club and I stood there in silence. Then the twins put their arms on my shoulders.

"You know," Hikaru started.

"You're going to have to apologize to him," Kaoru continued.

"Because he really does want to protect you Haruhi…" They both finished in sync.

"The twins are right Haruhi. Tama-chan really does want to protect you and even if he's stupid sometimes it's only because he feels of you as more of a daughter but he doesn't know how to express it." Hunny said.

"Hunny is right. We all think of you strongly Haruhi, but Tamaki even more… There might also be someone else, but it's up to them to tell you." Kyoya said.

"…" Mori Sempai nodded and so did everyone else in agreement. I sighed and went to my room to pack so that I could go and move in with the twins, knowing that despite what happened they were still going to make me.

**Hmm so what did you think! It was both funny and dramatic (or at least from my perspective it was!). So anyways Please review! **

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Again

**Staying Home**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****NOT**** own OHSHC**

**CLAIMER:**** I ****DO**** own the awesomemazing plot.**

**Please review!**

"Haru-chan are you ready to go?" Hunny asked from behind the closed mahogany door.

"Yes Sempai; just a moment. By the way where are we going anyways?"

"Oh, well we're all going out for dinner. But it's a surprise where so I can't tell you." Hunny said in his cute Lolita way.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm ready." I opened the door and walked down the long hallway to the main living room where Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru were waiting. They all went wide eyed when they saw me.

I had swapped my usual long pants and long sleeved shirt for a simple white shirt with an open light blue vest, jean shorts, and a pair of black ballet flats.

I blushed. "Umm why are you guys staring at me? I'm hungry, let's go."

"O…okay…" They all said while shaking out of their daze.

**(A few minutes later in front of restaurant) **

"Here we are Haruhi." The twins said with a mischievous grin, causing me to worry what they had planned.

Everyone in fact had a strange look on their face and I was worried it had something to do with the fight I had had with Tamaki earlier.

"Ah, welcome. Please follow me." A server said as soon as we entered. I noticed that the inside was very regal looking and looked very expensive as well… I wonder if Kyoya was going to add to my debt.

"Ah hold on, I need to visit the washroom." I said to the group, they nodded and we went in different directions.

A few minutes later I found my way to the table where the twins, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny were sitting. There was also a blonde head there.

The blonde head gasped as he looked up to meet my eyes. He looked confused and shocked to see me. I just retained an impassive face and sat in-between the twins.

"H…H…Haruhi…" The blonde head whispered. I just continued to look at the menu.

"Mmmm… Fatty Tuna..." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but we cannot allow you to eat the Fatty Tuna until you talk to Tamaki." Kyoya said, that _Damned shadow prince._

"Fine." I said bitterly and turned to face Tamaki, "Hello Tamaki."

Everyone looked shocked. It was probably the first time _ever_ that I hadn't said Sempai or Tamaki Sempai; I just said Tamaki. Tamaki though didn't look shocked. He just kept a darkened expression similar to the one he had when he stormed out of my apartment.

"Hello Haruhi." His voice was as cold as his blue eyes now were as they looked at me. I nodded and turned back to Kyoya.

"There, we spoke. Now I want the Fatty Tuna."

This time Hunny spoke up. "No! You and Tama-chan need to make up and be happy friends again Haru-chan!" Mori finished it off with a stern look.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone so narcissistic, ignorant, and pig-headed?" I asked coldly. My words obviously hurt Tamaki even though he didn't show it and shocked everyone else.

"I… Uh I'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya said, stuttering slightly.

"I don't care about the debt anymore. In fact I quit the host club; I'll find some other way to pay off the debt." I said getting up to leave. Everyone even Tamaki a bit, looked shocked.

Tamaki ground his teeth. "If that's your choice then go ahead. It's not like I have any significance to you or vice versa. Don't bother with the debt though; I don't want a commoner's grimy money going into the Host Clubs fund."

That last bit stung but I walked out anyways.

When I finally found my way out of the restaurant the sky was dark and gray, but I didn't really care and kept walking. I would simply walk back to the Hitachiin mansion, get my stuff, and then go home. 

**Tamaki POV:**

Fighting with Haruhi was horrible. We were both being so cold and hostile… And seeing the way her eyes were when she spoke to me felt like being stabbed… But I think I really hurt her when I said the thing about the grimy commoner's money. But whatever, she is just a _commoner_ and nothing more.

"Boss, are you okay?" Hikaru asked me. I nodded.

"No you're not Tama-chan and neither is Haru-chan." Hunny said with a very concerned face. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the menu.

"Hmm… It looks like it's going to rain… Maybe even is a thunderstorm." Kyoya said from behind his own menu; everyone else nodded.

We ordered our food and eventually the gentle pitter patter of rain began to hit the window beside us, closing us off from the outside. The gentle rain got harder and harder; then there was the crash of thunder and flash of lightening.

We were all out of our seats in seconds and knew what we had to do.

"Thunder… Knowing Haruhi she was too stubborn to take our limo… Tamaki you know what you have to do." The twins said to me in sync with very worried looks on their faces. Everyone else had a similar look as well. I nodded my head and bolted out of the restaurant.

Kyoya POV:

Tamaki bolted out leaving the twins, Mori, Honey, and I at the table. We all got up and left for the limo, praying that the plan would work out.

You see, I had found out in advance that Haruhi's father would be out of town for a few weeks. I thought it was the perfect chance so I notified Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny who all agreed. We then planned out the next few weeks. We even got Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi's Sensei involved.

It had all been going smoothly, but then it got messed up when Tamaki and Haruhi had begun to fight. Now they were very hostile towards the other and the plan was going off course so we altered it. I had read the weather forecast and knew it was going to thunder so we all planned to go out for dinner where we would meet Tamaki. Haruhi would be scared because of the thunder and would end up being comforted by Tamaki, thus bringing them closer and Tamaki realizing that we are not the kind of family he thinks we are and that Haruhi is more than a daughter to him.

Sadly though Haruhi and Tamaki fought again, causing Haruhi to leave, thus making our plan dangerous for both of them; now Haruhi was somewhere freaking out and Tamaki was searching for her. Hikaru was also freaking out at me since from the beginning he was opposed to this plan since he also loves Haruhi more than the rest of us and wanted her for himself. But we were holding him back from going after Haruhi since this was probably the only way for Haruhi and Tamaki to ever get close again.

"I swear to god Kyoya, if something happens to Haruhi I will kill you." Hikaru said rashly. I nodded and Hikaru continued to be held down by Mori and Kaoru.

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4: Last chapter!

**Staying Home**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do ****NOT**** own OHSHC**

**CLAIMER:**** I ****DO**** own the awesomemazing plot.**

"Haruhi…! Haruhi where are you!"

Running down the rain covered streets not even flinching as the thunder and lightning struck. Only caring about finding my daughter… No, not my daughter; Haruhi.

Sure I was soaked to the bone, but the _only_ thing that mattered was finding Haruhi. I couldn't let her go through this alone, not like she _always_ does. I know that she's grown up taking care of herself and dealing with her fear on her own, but not anymore. From now on I _have_ to be there for her.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running and searching but soon I heard sniffling and screaming coming from a plastic tree house in a children's park. Feeling some relief I walked over and climbed up the latter.

"Haruhi…? Is that you?"

"T…Tamaki… What are you doing here?" Haruhi choked out while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Haruhi…" I climbed in and wrapped my arm around her.

At first she was stiff with confusion but then she was also hugging me.

After awhile I took out my cell phone to call Kyoya and the others.

"Hello? Yeah I found her… We're at some children's park…. I don't know! Um I think I passed a gas station about 2 minutes before. Okay." I hung up and turned back to Haruhi.

"Tamaki, after all the horrible things we said to each other, why did you come after me?"

"Well…" I froze, for the first time ever I was really thinking about why I went after Haruhi. "Well I think it's because I love you… But not as my daughter Haruhi." I said with a small smile. I felt like a great pressure had been lifted off of me.

Haruhi was about to say something to me but then everyone found the park.

"Tamaki! Haruhi! We're here!" The twins chorused. Haruhi and I smiled and got out of the tree house. For the first time, we realized the storm had ended and now the sun was shining through the clouds.

"Oh Haruhi…! I was so worried! Please don't ever run off like that again!" Hikaru exclaimed while he twirled Haruhi round and round.

I gave a bit of an envious look but Haruhi looked happy so I let it slide.

"So I take it that you and Haruhi made up?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah we did… And I think in a way, we got even closer." I said with a smile.

"So does this mean you're going to come back to the host club Haru-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"I will cut your debt by a third." Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What? But Tamaki said I no longer held a debt." Haruhi said confused.

I chuckled. "Oh but Haruhi that was when we were fighting…. Now you _must_ pay us back." Haruhi gave me an 'if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-twitching-on-the-ground' look but then laughed.

"Well then I guess I'm a Host again." Haruhi said with a smile.

A few minutes later we were all back at the Hitachiin mansion and laughing. Suddenly Haruhi gasped.

"Oh Sempai, there was something I wanted to say to you too before everyone else came." Haruhi said while pulling my off the couch. I gave her a confused look but she only smiled and took a deep breath.

"Sempai, I love you too; but not as a father." Haruhi said confidently.

I was going to lean in to kiss her but then Hikaru and Kaoru were hugging Haruhi.

"Aw, she finally realized her feelings." They said in sync while hugging the life out of Haruhi.

"Gahh get off!" Haruhi screamed while struggling to get them off. The twins laughed and released Haruhi who because of the force, ended up flying right into my arms.

Haruhi blushed furiously and looked down. I smiled and tilted her chin up. She looked a little surprised and tried to study the expression in my eyes, but she couldn't because at that moment Haruhi and I kissed.

The room was silent even as we broke apart.

"Well I guess this could help bring some more money into the club funds." Kyoya said while jotting it something down on his clipboard.

"What? When will you stop thinking about money you damned shadow prince?" Haruhi yelled. Kyoya laughed.

"I probably never will Haruhi."

The rest of the night went by with laughter and fun. The rest of the time that Haruhi's father was out of town went by filled with dates with Haruhi, detestation from Hikaru, and even more girls swooning over me and Haruhi.

**(8 months later)**

"So Haruhi, I ask you think in front of the Host club, my parents, and your Transvestite father… Will you marry me?"

"What! By Tamaki we're only in high school!" Haruhi exclaimed while bushing furiously.

"You will not marry my daughter!" Haruhi's dad, Ranka screamed.

"I don't know… It could bring a lot of money into the Host club." Kyoya said while looking down at his clipboard. We all shot him death glares.

"Well Haruhi if you don't accept now then I will ask you ever week until you say yes!" I declared.

After that Hikaru nearly killed me out of jealousy.

**(2 years later at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's graduation)**

After Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and I graduated the fact the Haruhi was a girl was revealed to the whole school. So now Haruhi stood by the podium next to the twins in a simple lavender dress that the twins had designed for her.

"Haruhi Fujioka." The headmaster announced. I stood up to meet Haruhi at the podium; this was all pre planned.

By the time I got to the podium the rest of the host club was up there as well and we were all wearing white tuxedos.

"Tamaki what are you doing?" Haruhi asked me confused. I only smiled and got down on one knee while taking one of her hands.

"Well Haruhi, I'm going to ask you again… Will you, Haruhi Fujioka, marry me?" After I finished asking I heard a round of "Kya!" and "So kawaii!" from the crowd.

Haruhi was blushing furiously once more.

"Well today is my graduating day… So I guess… That saying no one more time would be quite cruel…So yes, I will marry you." Haruhi said with a smile.

**Yeah…. So there's the last chapter… it kind of sucked but the thing is, I lost my inspiration for this story! Anyways this is the end but I am working on other fanfictions!**

**Please review!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
